


Bookshops and Coffee

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [1]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Bookshop, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott drops in on Mitch while he's working in the bookshop,</p>
<p>Scomiche drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookshops and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil' drabble I typed up in the ungodly hours of the night.

Mitch loved working at Anderson’s. He had never been a very big reader himself, but there was just something about the smell of paper mingling with coffee and the cozy atmosphere that relaxed him.

He had decided around a week ago that he had nothing good to do just laying around the apartment, with Scott being gone most of the time for various reasons, and he had decided to go and get himself a second job. He had browsed around the city, looking for something interesting, and eventually running across Anderson’s.

Anderson’s was a cozy little bookshop with a coffee barista nestled inside. Big, squishy armchairs littered the shop, waiting to be curled up on, and towering bookshelves stocked with books loomed over customers. There was a second floor for the children’s books, and stuffed animals were also often found up there.

Mitch smiled as a young boy raced up the staircase, conquering two stairs at a time, his mother calling out for him to slow down. Mitch continued to stack the new books onto the bookshelf, trying to be careful with the binding. He had already accidentally ripped the front cover off of a Harry Potter book a few days earlier, and he wasn’t about to make the same mistake.

“Ooh, Mitch!” his friend, Erin, sang teasingly from behind the cash register. “Someone’s here to see you!” Mitch frowned and turned to look at the door, numerous customers following his movements. He was shocked to find a tall blonde waving at him vigorously from the front of the shop.

“Scott?” Mitch made his way towards his boyfriend, grinning widely. “What are you doing here?”

Scott bent down and gave Mitch a quick peck on the lips; there was a collective ‘aww’ from the browsing customers. Mitch blushed and called out to Erin, “Tell the boss I’m on my lunch break!” and then proceeded to tug Scott out of the store.

“Why did you come here?” Mitch asked, the red fading from his cheeks.

“I just wanted to take you out for coffee,” Scott said, smiling. Mitch rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. “And also embarrass me in front of all of the customers, apparently.”

Scott gave him an offended look and huffed dramatically. “You’re embarrassed to be dating me?”

Mitch felt all of the blood drain from his face. “No, no! That’s not what I meant, I love you! I was only saying—”

Scott interrupted him, laughing. “I know! I was just teasing you.” He poked Mitch in the stomach, and the counter-tenor squealed in protest. “Hey!”

Scott chuckled. “So, coffee, then?”

Mitch smirked up at him. “You realize I have a coffee bar at work, right?”

Scott gaped dramatically and placed a hand to his chest. “Are you suggesting that you don’t want to go and get coffee with me?”

“No!” Mitch laughed, pushing Scott playfully. “I’ll go to a café with you. Don’t worry.”

They began to walk down the street towards their favorite café, and Scott wrapped an arm around Mitch, pulling him close. Mitch couldn’t help the feeling of pleasure that warmed his chest when Scott kissed his cheek, and he grinned, leaning into Scott. “I wouldn’t mind if you stopped by everyday, you know,” he said, trying to match his footsteps with Scott’s. He eventually gave up, Scott’s strides to large for Mitch to keep up with.

“You mean you wouldn’t mind if I embarrass you in front of your customers?” Scott asked. Mitch could hear the smile in his voice. “No,” Mitch mock-sighed. “I guess I wouldn’t.”

He grinned up at Scott, and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
